memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Typhuss kills Cole
(Hanger bay) Cole runs towards a shuttle but the doors aren't responding then he sees Captain Martin as John fires his compression phaser rifle at him but misses and he runs after him up the long stairs to the top, as Typhuss is not very close behind the pair. (Outside on top of hanger bay) Cole opens the door but then looks down and he sees the bottom and he waits outside the door as Captain Martin slowly walks out holding his phaser rifle then Cole back hands him and throws him off as he grabs ahold of a pole as his rifle falls to the ground below and he climbs up and the two start fighting as John starts getting the upper hand then Cole starts beating him down then John grabs his phaser wound and he lets go of John and then John starts fighting back as Cole staggers back then he is thrown across the top as Cole sits on him and grabs him by his uniform. This is for my marriage you screwed over, this is for my life you ruined and this is for not owning up to your ship bring all the enemy forces that we've faced Cole says as he's punching John in the face bloodying his face up. Then Typhuss shows up. Typhuss aims the Bajoran phaser at Cole and fires at him, the phaser beam hits Cole in the heart and Cole falls off the hanger bay and to the ground below dead. You will never hurt my family again or anyone else says Typhuss as he looks at Cole's body. John are you all right says Typhuss as he helps John up. Did anyone get the number on that fist that kept hitting me John says as he slowly wakes up from getting punched a lot. We got another problem, Cole said the Cardassians are coming to retake Bajor, I don't know if its true or not, have the Enterprise scan for Cardassian ships says Typhuss as he looks at John. Martin to Enterprise Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. Kadan here go ahead sir Commander Kadan says over John's combadge. Scan for any signs of Cardassian warships in the area mainly the Galor-classes John says as he looks at Typhuss. (Main bridge, red alert) Sito scans the area for any Cardassian warships. Sir this is Lieutenant Sito sensors are picking up several Cardassian warships but their not part of the invasion fleet their on our side Lieutenant Sito says as she reports to Captain Martin and Admiral Kira over the com. (Surface) Our side does that mean yes Garak must of done it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Wait is the other Cardassian fleet out there or was Cole lying to me says Typhuss as he looks at John. Garak's fleet and Cole's fleet are both out there hanging nose to nose John says as he looks at Typhuss. We have to make Cole's fleet leave and if they don't we will blast them out of the sky says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then a ship appears in front of the two as it locks weapons onto them and starts firing at them as the top of the building crumbles beathen their feet and they fall from it. MARTIN TO ENTERPRISE TWO TO BEAM UP NOW Captain Martin shouts as they're falling. The transporter beam catches them. (Deck 6, transporter room 2) They appear on the pad and they run to the bridge. (Deck 1, main bridge, red alert) Both Typhuss and John walk onto the bridge. Report Commander Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Kadan. We've got a fleet of 1,256 Cardassian warships in front of us and we've got 14568 Cardassian ships with us Commander Kadan says as she looks at him and the Admiral. John smiles about the 1,4568 Cardassian warships with the Enterprise. Way to go Garak Captain Martin says as Typhuss looks at him.